Stratocurse
by Captain IT
Summary: Ron buy a electric guitar. But something is not quite right with it. Do you believe in curses? My entry into Zaratan's Halloween contest. Rated T for blood and gore


**A/N: **_Ron buys a electric guitar.But something is not quite right with it. Do you believe in curses?_

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr. Mark ( hea guy! since stocks are down,why not sell me Shego?). All other characters, vagabonds,thugs, geeks, hoodlums,lawyers, carpitbaggers,scalliwaggs, witches, goblins,ghost,and other FF writers are property of their repective authors( and they know who they are...scary,isn't it) Me no profit,me have fun. Stratocaster and Fender are own by the Fender Instrument Co. The SG and Gibson are own by Gibson USA. Laney amps are by Hohner Inc. Guitar artists and others , dead or alive, are property of their repectived estates.I make no profit from them._

_--_

**Forward:**_ Although this is just a fiction, the story it does have alot of fact base truth in it.I am in no way in disrepect of one the the finest instruments ever made.Therefore I leave it up to the reader only to draw up on his or her conclusion if the curse is real...or not._

_--_

The story I'm about to tell you is true...well...that is...if you believe in curses.

The leaves on the trees were turning into their bright autumn colors as fall in Middleton has arrive.

It was time for the annual bazaar held every year by Ron's synagogue to raise money for needy families for the holidays. Rabbi Katz started this tradition every year since he started his parish.

Kim and Ron had just started to be a couple for about four months now, much to the displeasure of one Bonnie Rockwaller, who thought Kim can do much better on the food chain.

The young couple walked by every table admiring odds and ends of every variety.

There were kick-kacks,clothes, pottery, old records, garden tools, and an occasional free puppy being given away too. The sale was going very well on this day.

" I guess it is true what they say Kim. One man's trash is another man's treasure."

" I guess that is all on how you look at it Ron. Do you think mom will like this lamp that I bought for her?"

" I don't see why not Kim. Not everyday you can find a lamp that was made from a artificial pelvis."

It was then that Kim and Ron came upon one of the last tables that Ron spotted a long rectangular case. A little old lady in her 80s own the case that was for sale. Ron happen to notice something written in chrome on the case.

" Fender...hmmm.. pardon me for asking, what is in the case?"

" It is an electric guitar young man. It used to belong to my dear departed son."

" Wow, that's a surprise that you outlived you son."

" Oh no, not like that. You see, he died in a auto accident back in 1961. I'd say he was about your age when he died. Police didn't know what caused the accident."

A cold shiver ran down Ron's back as the lady looked down with sadness in her face. Kim then spoke up.

" Was you son in a rock band back then?"

" Oh yes he was. The band was called The Moths. A lot of bands back then had insect names because of some rock and roll band out of Texas that used one and was very successful with it. I believe that band was called The Crickets or something like that."

" How much are you asking for the guitar?"

" Only 50 dollars."

" I'm going to buy it KP. I want Captain IT to teach me how to play one."

It was on the way back to Ron's crib that a strange occurrence began to happen.

" KP, the case is vibrating. Is it suppose to do that because I don't think it's suppose to do that."

" Let's get it over to your house quick Ron and see what is in there."

The worn tweed guitar case was then place on Ron's bed as the latches were open. A dank smell coming from the ox-blood felt lining fill the air as Kim open a window to let fresh air into the room. Inside the case was a beautifully preserved two-tone sunburst Stratocaster guitar made by Fender.

" KP, this look like one of Captain IT's guitars."

" I'm impressed Ron. But I wondered what made the case vibrate like it did?"

" Forget about the vibration KP. Let me see if I can make this bad boy rock! "

Ron took the guitar and proceeded to play about 3 power chords on it. As he was striking down on the last chord the light E-string broke and slash the wrist of a unknowningly Kim Possible. Blood poured perfusing all over the bedroom floor as Kim was turning pale.

" RON...I...I "

" OMG, KIM..NO!"

II

At the emergency room at the hospital Ron was being console by Kim's father James and Captain IT. As soon as Kim's mom Anna heard what happen she rushed down to the hospital to meet the waiting ambulance. James went with her. After Ron cried out to James on what happen he thought it would be best to call somebody who knew more about guitars that he did.

It was just then Mrs. Dr. Possible came out of the emergency room. With blood all over her gown she then told the 3 men sitting there in anticipation what the diagnosis of Kim's outcome was.

" The string hit a artery and ruptured it. I'm gald I got to it in time or she...would ..have..been."

James held Anna as she began to break down over him. Captain IT shook his head and started to console to the three of them.

" I can't tell you how many times strings have broke and I seen them hit many of my guitar playing friends. See this scar on my right arm? G-string on my bass two years ago. I very rarely seen one break and hit a player in the face."

" Have you ever seen it this bad ? " said a concern James.

" This is the first time I have ever seen one hit a artery and did this kind of damage. I'm so very sorry that this happen to Kim."

" Now Captain, don't go blaming yourself for something you did not do. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

" Ron, did you notice the condition of the strings? Were they rusty? Did they seem loose when you striked them?"

"Not at all.They were tight and look shining and brand new. Seem odd since the case smelled like it had not been open in years."

III

It had been 3 weeks since the incident and Kim was able to come back to school. In that time Ron was able to bring her homework to her and turn it in for her. And for the effort,he was able to get a bit of Kimshine on top of that which made it all worth wild. During the time that Kim was in the hospital, he decided to take up a band class since now he had an instrument to play.

It was inbetween classes when Ron was putting up his guitar that a certain teal-eyed trouble maker decide to rear her head up.

" I see your still clanging away on that filthy thing."

" That's right Bon-Bon. Just maybe one of these day I'll be as good as Captain IT and have my own band as well."

" Good Ron. Then maybe you and that ratty looking guitar can had a band. Here's a name for them: The Losers."

The guitar shook wildly in Ron's hands as it seem to be making a hissing noise.

" Did that thing just hiss at me?" said Bonnie as she staired in disbelief.

" I guess it knows a sour note when it see one Bonnie."

" You keep that ugly thing away from me or I'll have Barkin remove it from the school Ron Stoppable."

" Suits me. I don't want your cooties all over my guitar."

Bonnie then storm off down the hallway in anger. She then ran into her best friend Tara who was following her to their next class.

" The nerve of that Ron Stoppable. Who does he think he is?"

" Don't you think you should just blow it off Bonnie?"

It was then a most wicked grin that was painted across her face.

" Oh, believe you me Tara. I'm going to more than blow it off."

IV

It was 6 pm when Mr. Barkin finally locked up the school for the day. In the janitor's closet sat Bonnie lisining to her E-pud. The time has come.

" I'll show that Ron Stoppable who has cooties."

She grab a 4 pound hammer from the closet and started down the hall to the music room. When she got there she found the tweed case that held that ratty old guitar she cursed at. Slowly she open the case and drew back the hammer.

" Take this you loser. Wait..what the...no..no..NO..AAAWWWW!"

It was at the break of dawn when principal Steve Brakin pulled in to his parking space. He loved to walk the empty halls in the morning before the students arrive for their classes. As he walked by the music class room door he notice something on the floor. Something that looked like a red liquid that spilled out from under the class room door. Quickly he open the door and saw the most gruesome sight that have sicken the war-harded ex-marine to his knees. On the floor laid Bonnie Rockwaller. Blood covering her body with slash marks all over it and a 4 pound hammer buried in the back of her skull.

V

Kim Possible woked up to the sounds of sirens passing by her house. She paid them no never mind as she went on preparing for the day. After she was downstair grabbing a cup of coffee to start her day, she notice the morning news on tv was on with a special bulletin.

" Good morning, I'm Summer Gale with special news bulletin. Eighteen year Middleton Maddog cheerleader and social debutante Bonnie Rockwaller was found dead in the music room at Middleton High School this morning by principal Steve Barkin. Police investigators said that the young teenager was slash on various parts of her body and a 4 pound hammer from the janitor's closet was found buried in the back of her skull. Police suspect fowl play although no finger prints were found and police cannot explain the small serrated cuts on her body.We will have more on this story as details come in. This is Summer Gale reporting."

Kim nearly staggered over to the kitchen table in disbelief over what she saw. Over in the living room the sound of a familiar device was going off: _beep-beep-de-beep._

" What's the sitch Wade?"

" Kim, Have you've been watching the news reports on tv? Bonnie is dead! "

" It sound like a murder Wade. But who would want to murder Bonnie?"

" That's the weird part Kim. I tap into the Middleton's coroner office to find the coroner's report on Bonnie and you wouldn't believe what I found. First, there were no fingerprints on the hammer other than Bonnie's. Second, the slash mark on her body shows they were made by something serrated other than a knife. Third, they found blood splatters on Ron's guitar. It doesn't make sense Kim. Who would want to kill Bonnie?"

" That is what I'm going to go find out Wade. Oh, excuse me Wade. That must be Ron at the door. Keep me posted if anything new comes up."

" You got it Kim."

" Please and thank-you."

When Kim open the front door there stood a pale,ragged dressed,tear stained Tara.

" Oh God Kim...Bonnie...dead...BBBonnie!"

" Calm down Tara. Everything is going to be alright."

" No it's not Kim. I lose my best friend to some wack job out there. Oh God, Bonnie!"

She struggled in Kim's arms till she finnally fainted onto the floor. Behind Tara stood Kim's mom Anna with a needle in her hand.

" I just gave her a sedative to help rest. Help me put her on the couch dear. I'll watch after her."

" Thanks mom. I'm getting Ron and we are going down to the school to see what we could find out."

" Be careful dear. That murderer is still running loose."

VI

The front of the high school was taped off as local and state police and the FBI were combing over the place. Kim and Ron ran into Officer Hobble to see if they can look at the crime scene seeing if they can find anything.

" There's really nothing here to find that the FBI hasn't found already Kim."

" Would it be ok if Wade scan the murder scene please?"

" I don't see what it would hurt. Go ahead."

" Please and thank-you. Wade I need a scan of the crime scene and see if you can pick up anything."

" Hold the kimmunicator up and scan back and forth acoss the room Kim."

Ron then looked at his guitar sitting out of it's case with the blood splatters on it.

" Uhm, Officer Hobble? Would it be ok for me to pick up my guitar. I got some practicing to do."

" Sure Ron. Let the guys from bio-hazard clean up the blood first."

Kim and Ron were walking back over to her house. Barkin closed down the school for a few days untill the shock of the murder has pasted by. It was just then that the guitar case shook violently.

" Hea KP, what is with this guitar?"

The case jerked Ron into the middle of the road where a speeding truck was coming up the road. The trucker slam on his brake hard as Kim sceamed out at the top of her lungs.

' RON ! NOOOO!"

As Kim open her eyes to see what happen , Ron was lying in the road. His head was just a couple of inches away from one of the front tires. The trucker climb out of his truck to see if Ron was ok.

" Son, are you ok?"

" I think I'm ok. Thank all the same."

" Your girlfriend does not look all that hot. Look, she fainted."

' KP! OH NO!"

" Let's get her over under that tree and get her some air."

As they both carried Kim over under a nearby tree she started to come around.

" Wha..what? RON! YOUR OK!"

Kim held on to Ron like cold was to ice. She then rested her head on Ron's shoulder and started to cry.

" Oh Ron! I don't know what I would do? First Bonnie is dead. Then you almost got killed. I couldn't take it Ron."

" It is ok KP. I got you now."said Ron quietly stroking her hair.

VII

Kim couldn't sleep that night over the day's events that played over and over in her head. Tara's parents came later that afternoon to pick up Tara after Anna gave then a perscription to help Tara sleep. Kim laid in bed as she looked at the scar on her wrist that the guitar string left behind.

There was something about the scar she started to notice about it. She notice that the scar on her wrist match the same serrated slash marks that was on Bonnie's body.

" Could it be? The broken string? The case shaking? Bonnie?...NO WAY!"

Kim grab her kimmunicator and proceeded to call a very groggy Wade.

" Kim ,do you know know what time it is. I was have a nice dream about me and Monique."

' Eww, spare me the details Wade. I need you find out what you know about the possibility of a guitar being cursed."

" The only person who know any history about guitars in general would be Captain IT. I'll give him a call in the morning."

" Wade, your rock! Please and thank-you."

" Good. Now let me get bad to my dream."

As the kimmunicator went blank, Kim couldn't help think how disgusting the thought of Wade and her best friend Monique being together was.

" Wade needs to get out of his room more." Kim thought.

IX

It has been a week since the murder took place and classes were back in session to make up for lost time. The Maddog football team cancel acouple of their games in honor of Bonnie. This gave the cheerleading squad and Kim enough time to try out a new cheerleader for the squad.

Kim was already busy that morning with Wade on her kimmunicator.

" Kim, I have told Captain IT the whole story about what you have told me so far. He said it would be important to him if you can get the number off of the mounting plate on the guitar."

" Where would I find that Wade?"

" On the back of the guitar where the neck joins the body. It is a small square plate."

" I'm on it Wade."

Kim was hidden in a tree just outside the window to the music room. She used the cam on the kimmnicator to focus in on Ron and the guitar. As soon as Ron held up his guitar, she could see the mounting plate. She focus the cam in on it and took down the number.

" Let's see, 0...0...1...3. Got it. Wade, I have got the number."

" Good work Kim. I''ll call Captain IT up and tell him."

" Please and thank-you Wade."

After school, Kim and Ron decide to walk over to Captain IT's place. They were invided to a jam session so the Captain can see how Ron was progressing along. By the time they got to the Captain's house, the guitar case started to shake violently again. Kim rang the intercom system on the door.

" Come around back though the door. That's where the music room is. I'll meet you two back there."

The music room was a impressive collection of amps ,drums, some old guitars and a odd assortment of instruments that would boggle anyone's mind.

Ron's guitar case shook very violently as it busted open. The guitar then began to levitate over Ron's head. The strings unwound off the key peg and wrap themselves around Ron's throat. Kim tryed to kick at the guitar, but the guitar lash out one of it's strings back at Kim. Kim notice that Ron's body was going limp and his face was turning blue.

" OH GOD NO! RON SPEAK TO ME! "

All of a sudden Captain IT came flying into the room holding another guitar at it.

" BACK! BACK YOU EVIL GUITAR. LET HIM GO!"

The guitar suddenly let go of Ron and back into a corner shaking in fear. Kim ran over to Ron and put his head onto her lap and he was getting his breathing back. Kim was crying over him.

" Oh Ron! I though you were dead the way that guitar was holding you."

"I'm ok now KP, thank to Captain IT. By the way, what is he doing to my guitar."

" He seem to be hold it at bay with the guitar he has in his hand."

"That is no ordinary guitar Ron. That is the evil guitar. The one stratocaster to rule all stratocasters. When Wade told me the number on it I knew what guitar it was. That guitar is cursed Ron."

X

"How in the world can a guitar be cursed?" said Kim as she looked on in horror.

" Let me tell you two the story of this guitar."

" Back in 1954, Leo Fender, owner the the company was designing a new guitar to follow his sucessful Telecaster guitar that he had out. This new guitar was to have 3 pickups on it and was to be name: Stratocaster. But a disgruntle worker who was on the design team wanted to have 4 pickups on it instead.When Mr. Fender said no to the idea. He began to plan a revenge on the company for not taking his idea to heart."

" So how did he curse the guitar?" said Ron as he was still getting his breath.

" He was a student of the black arts. He studied under the man who the press called back in 1934 the wickedest man in the world. That man was...Aleister Crowley."

Kim shook in fear as a cold chill ran down her back.

" I have read about him in on GJ's computers banks on criminal history. He called himself 666, the beast."

" Yes Kim. And when the worker learned of the black arts from him, he build the one guitar. Guitar number 13 of the stratocasters and put a curse over it for who shall ever plays a stratocaster will meet there doom."

But not all player met there doom by this guitar since so many of them are out there, right?"

"It is true Kim. But I can tell you who has fallen under the curse of the stratocaster.

In 1959, rock and roll artist Buddy Holly , who was the first one to bring the guitar into the rock spotlight was killed in a plane crash on Feburary 3th along with 2 other rock legends and the pilot.

In 1970 guitar legend Jimi Hendrix ,who main guitars was stratocasters, died of a drug overdose in his girlfriend's apartment in London on September 18th.

In 1990, blues guitar legend Stevie Ray Vaughan, who played alot of stratocasters, died when his helicopter crash into a hill near East Troy,Wisconsin on August 27th.

" But from this day foreward, YOU, number 13, will kill no more."

" How in the world is he controlling that guitar?" said Ron in puzzlement.

" This is no ordinary guitar Ron. This guitar is a Gibson SG, it's enemy."

Legend has it a english guitar player back in 1969 by the name of Tony Iommi was practicing in the art of the dark music that was to become known as Heavy Metal. The guitarist was ready to record the first album when he plug up his stratocaster into the amps. It suddenly blew up. So then he used his back-up guitar which happen to be the Gibson SG.

" And that is how your controlling it." said Kim.

All of a sudden number 13 jumped into the air and landed next to a stack of amp and started to plug itself in.

" Oh no!"

" I do not like the way you said oh no Captain." said Ron with his eye wide open.

" If the guitar hits a hi note with it plugged into my amps it will wake my stratocaster collection in the other room and we will all be killed."

But then the guitar did something unexpected.It started to smoke followed by a weird noise coming from it. The neck started to twist as the body was warping. Then the guitar start to fold into inself untill finally it imploded.

The three of them just stood there looking at a black mark on the floor. It was then that Captain IT looked over at his amps and smiled.

" The one mistake it could have possibilty done it did."

"What was that Captain?"

" It plug into my Laney amps. The same amps that Tony's stratocaster was plugged into when it blew up. Just couldn't handle them I guess."

All three of them just stood there but Kim bowed head head in sadness.

"What's wrong KP?"

" Ron, we are the only 3 that knew what really happen to Bonnie. If we ever told this story to anyone we would be runned out of Middleton. It's sad because her death will be filed as unsolved."

All Ron and Captain IT could do was shaked their heads.

" It is a crying shame that all those deaths was of a cursed guitar. The world may never know the truth."

"I may have miss my guitar Captain IT, but again me and KP saved the world. How many more deaths could have happen because of that guitar?"

"Then I guess there is only one thing I could say,"

" What's that?" said Ron and Kim.

"READERS! DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE CURSE? BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Happy Halloween!

**A/N: **_Well, I hope I didn't scare you to bad. And don't start sending the 'angels' over here on halloween night to get me. And now you know what time it is? That's right folk. Flame the Captain time. so start sending in those reviews or votes( Come On! It was a great story) and always remember we thank you for your support. Boo!_


End file.
